


He tastes good with milk (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, Blow Jobs, BoRhap, BoyxBoy, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, hardzello, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: HardzelloBen and Joe get freaky in the kitchen





	He tastes good with milk (Hardzello)

(a little back story) Ben and Joe have been in a sexual and loving relationship for a month but they don't feel ready to be open about it and are just keeping it between themselves for now, the time frame is based shortly after the Bohemian Rhapsody Japan promotion tour. 

Joe walked into his kitchen and saw Ben sat at the counter "Oh my god you look so cute eating your cereal!!" Ben laughed shyly flashing his long lashes as he looked up at Joe.  
"This almond milk ain't too bad you know, maybe there's an upside to you being lactose intolerant!" Laughed Ben.

Joe walked over to Ben and stood behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and sliding his hands over his pecs before wrapping his arms around him. "Oh yeah? How does it taste?" Joe whispered in Ben's ear before gently biting his lobe. This made Ben's cheeks flush a light pink, as he turned his head and locked eyes with Joe they pushed their foreheads together for a second before they kissed gently. Joe laced his fingers in Ben's hair and kissed him deeper. Pulling his hair harder Joe became more intense and Ben was getting hornier by the second, he loved it when Joe was dominant. 

Joe was getting breathy and excited as the blood rushed from his head straight to his dick, there was nothing Joe loved more than making Ben cum and the thought was driving him crazy. 

Still locking lips he pulled Ben up out of his seat and pushed him against the counter, forcefully pushing his hips against Ben's, pressing their hard dicks together and slowly grinding against him. Ben let out a little moan and then Joe pulled Ben's head back by his hair and bit his neck "I love it when your rough with me" Ben said with a smile, he could feel Joe's dick throbbing even through their joggers. "Fuck you're horny" said Ben in a breathy voice "What's made you like this?" "Stupid question" retorted Joe, he could hardy speak through the moans he was already making. He put his hand over Ben's hard on and gently started rubbing over it "your making me so fucking wet Joe" Ben whispered with a smirk he then bit his lip while looking into Joe's eyes "You like that?" asked Joe, Ben now wearing a cheeky smile answered by taking Joe's hand and guiding it onto his dick underneath his boxers, at the moment of contact both boys moaned at the same time and then quietly laughed pressing their foreheads together again. Joe started to move his hand up and down Ben's dick "uuuh... fuck" Ben moaned. "You weren't joking about being wet." Joe said sounding amazed by the sight. At this point Ben was leaking precum all over Joe's hand. Joe took a few breaths and bit his lip looking into Ben's eyes before kissing him passionately, he kissed across his cheek and finally biting his neck hard. "You're so fucking sexy Ben you're driving me crazy." Ben leaned closer and gently bit Joe's lower lip, pulling it with his teeth and then letting go. "Go faster" he demanded so Joe started to move his fist faster on Ben's dick, he had to tighten his grip slightly for more intense friction because Ben was so slippery "uh yeah that's good" the motion was causing even more pre-cum to leak out and Ben was moaning louder. 

"You getting close baby?" asked Joe "uh... uh... Joe... I.. I'm gonna... " Joe turned Ben around and carried on jerking him off from behind, kissing the side of his face and biting his neck.

Ben could feel his orgasm building intensely, his head feeling fuzzy, his whole body hot and his heart pounding. He buried his face in Joe's neck breathing heavily "Joe! Joe! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Joe pushed Ben nearer to the counter where the bowl of cereal was sitting "cum for me baby" Joe whispered and Ben came so hard he thought he was going to pass out, his orgasm coming intensely in throbbing waves of pleasure. He looked down and realised Joe had made him ejaculate into the bowl of cereal. 

Joe took a spoon of it and ate it and fed a spoon to Ben "how's it taste now?" smirked Joe "You're sick" laughed Ben as he gently shoved Joe "But I love it." He grabbed Joe's waist and kissed him deeply, they then swirled their tongues together mixing their saliva and Ben's cum together. As they pulled away Joe noticed how cute Ben looked post-orgasm, all rosey cheeked and lips now plump and red, he had the face of an angel but certainly wasn't about to act like one.

"Now it's your turn to feel good Joe." Ben got on his knees and pulled Joe's dick out of his pants, he teased him by rubbing the hard cock on his face and across his pouting lips looking up at Joe "you've been waiting so long your dick must be aching" Ben said teasingly in a sexy voice "Then don't make me wait any longer." Smirked Joe, Ben kept eye contact with Joe and licked up his rock solid shaft, opened his mouth wider and then slowly started sinking down on his cock sucking and moving his tongue in a circular motion and then slowly came back up. "Baby I can't last much longer if you're looking at me like that and sucking me that good." Joe said in a breathy voice, he paused "let me see those abs." "what these?" Ben said with a smirk as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his muscular torso, his golden skin looking absolutely irresistible, Joe kissed and licked over his six-pack and picked up the cereal bowl and tipped the cum/milk/cereal mixture onto Ben's torso, the sight alone was enough to get Joe to the edge, he took a sharp breath in and let out a loud "uuuuhhh" as he ejaculated all over Ben's tight toned chest, jerking himself to get as much cum out as possible. 

They held each other for a moment while they caught their breath, then looked down at the sticky mess they were both covered in "Shower?" asked Joe.


End file.
